Kaoru Sings, Butch's Love Tactics
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: More lyrics then words. PPGZ is a new band to help pay for the lab experiments. RRBZ visits them after recording and Butch tries to make Kaoru/Buttercup admit she likes him, one way or another.


**Ok this oneshot is mainly lyrics to PPGZ songs but please read over them if you want to learn the song or something; I got the lyrics from a website so they are right. I KNOW the oneshot is a little messed up and really bad but you might like it....in a crazy way.**

_***&^%$#**_

_"__Touch!  
Give me one more touch  
We'll show the change for energy  
Touch!  
yubisaki wa  
kiseki ni fureta garu_

_tobikonde mireba kitto soko wa  
FANFAARE kiseki no kachi PATAAN_

_kono joutai kanari Amazing?  
watashitachi ga koko ni iru wake wo shiritai_

_kanjirudesho? My weapon is blue  
yatte mitara kimi ni mo dekichau kamo_

_demo ne saigo no saigo made  
himitsu wa Don't look perhaps oshiete agenai_

_Wake!  
Give me one more touch  
We'll show the change for energy  
Break!  
joushiki wa FANTAJII wo jama suru_

_Flying high  
Jumping high  
Calling high  
Running high  
Touch!  
Give me one more touch  
We'll show the change could be in my energy_

_Touch!  
Give me one more touch  
We'll show the change for energy  
Touch!  
yubisaki wa  
kiseki ni fureta garu_

_Flying high  
Hanging high  
Jumping high  
Running high  
Touch!  
Give me one more touch  
We'll show the change could be in my energy"_

'And that was Powerpuff Girls Z number 1 hit Touch Me!' Said the man on the radio. Kaoru sighed as she got up from her seat in the lab and went to yet record another song with her friends. It's not like she didn't like making a little extra money for the lab, but now it's turned into a whole career. Kaoru sighed again as she made it to the bathrooms and changed into Powered Buttercup by taking out her green orb from her belt and swiping her green ring across it while calling out

"Powered Buttercup!" She yelled and she was soon in her girly super hero outfit. She walked out of the bathroom and walked into the recording studio to see Bubbles recording a song called Himawari. Buttercup walked over to Blossom and whispered to her while they watched their blue friend sing.

"She looks happy" Blossom said while looking over to a poster on the wall. "Hey the RowdyRuff Boys Z are coming here later...wanna stay and talk to them....I already told you guys I liked Brick...and you still never gave me my cake!" She whispered in a yelling like tone. Buttercup sighed.

_"himawari no hana utsumu kanai de taiyou ni mukatte kokoro hiraite_

_ORENJI iro no T SHATSU sukoshi iro aseteta gogo ni  
koi wo shite mayotte nai ta mainichi ga ima nantonaku kasanaru_

_itsukara darou eiga no you ni kakko bakari tsukete itanda_

_himawari no hana ryoute hirogete mata tsuyoku naru tame kokoro hiraite_

_jibun ni tsuita uso no kazu dake toomawari shita michi  
hiraita ARUBAMU…soredemo egao wa hikari ni mukatteta_

_nando mo arau JIINZU to tomo ni tsuyoi kaze ni sakaratte ima_

_himawari no hana mizu wo ageyou sukoshi tsukareta me ni sora wo utsushite_

_himawari no hana ryoute hirogete teri tsukeru hikari ni subete wo misete  
himawari no hana utsumu kanai de taiyou ni mukatte kokoro hiraite"_

"After I promise." Buttercup said as she watched Bubbles leave the recording studio and into the bathroom to go back into her Miyako form. Kaoru turned to see Blossom go into the recording studio to record her song Look.

_"Clap your hands everybody  
Clap your hands to the beats  
1 2 3 kara BGM  
meguroku umare no RAAPUMASHIIN  
yureru BAAKUBIITO  
hibiku BEESURAIN  
HARUKARI We don't care_

_kudaranai o sekkyou wa kiki akita no yo  
hoshi uranai de zenbu nuri tsubusu no yo_

_te no naru hou e atashi wa aruku keikoutou no shita de_

_mou shiranai koto wa shiranai manma de ii no!_

_nee nani wo nakushitatte iu no? iranai mono bakkari da wa  
honto wa chotto shikararetai daiji na mono bakkari na no yo_

_Yeah  
All day it's all night  
nakushitaku nankanai yo honto wa_

_daiji na mono bakari na no_

_All day it's all night  
itsudatte sou donna toki mo_

_atashi wo mitsukete_

_itsudatte sou kimi no ashimoto terasu yo  
mawari ga mienai makkura na toki mo  
daiji na mono miushina wa nai you te no hira ni gyutto  
me o toji ta manma demo tadoritsuku hazu sa kitto_

_kimi no takaramono_

_All day All night  
sou omotte mo nai hanashi kikasete yo  
NAISU na Make a noise  
zutto zutto sagashite yo  
sotto barenai you ni kakusu no  
And you don't stop  
subete daiji na mono  
ukabu mono hobo kimi no mono_

_dareka to hanashitari hitori de naitari  
fuzaketa ikimono koko ni itai yo_

_te no naru hou e atashi wa ikanai dareka no yobu koe_

_me wo tojite ukabu sekai atashi dake no mono yo_

_nee atashi rashiku shitai no hoshii mono wa zenbu choudai!  
omoi mono wa motenai wa demo kokoro wa zenbu motte ikeru no yo_

_mou shiranai koto wa shiranai manma ga ii no!_

_nee nani wo nakushitatte iu no? iranai mono bakkari da wa  
honto wa chotto shikararetai daiji na mono bakkari  
atashi rashiku shitai no hoshii mono wa zenbu choudai!  
omoi mono wa motenai wa demo kokoro wa zenbu motte ikeru no yo_

_Yeah  
All day it's all night  
nakushitaku nankanai yo honto wa_

_daiji na mono bakari na no_

_All day it's all night  
itsudatte sou donna toki mo_

_atashi wo mitsukete"_

**Kaoru's Pov**

I sighed as I heard the song come to an end...I really didn't want my turn to come soon, I didn't even like to sing. I saw Blossom walk out the door and towards the bathroom to change back into Momoko. I saw Miyako exit the bathroom and walk by the professor. I sighed again as Miyako motioned me to walk into the recording room. I heard the music start and opened my mouth to sing It's Mighty!

_"Mighty girl Mighty girl_  
_Super ultra oretachi ni dekinai koto nado nannimo nai_

_Hey baby tobidashi chatte gyouten zenten kururi  
chakuchi wa dai daiseikou no hakushu  
iraira Monday pikapika Everyday  
onnanoko datte kakko ii houga iinjanai_

_taitei taihen dai danzen toushindai da  
PK OK kokuhaku CHANSU ichido dake  
genzai shinkoukei shukudai yattakke (ge?!)  
TORABURU nante FEINTO kime te Go! iku ze!_

_Mighty girl Mighty girl  
Super ultra oretachi ni dekinai koto nado nannimo nai_

_chikyuu wo hamidase uchuu wo oyogi makure  
zabuzabu shibuki wo zabuzabu minna ni bukkakete  
makikome sora buchi kome HEDEINGU SHUUTU de Go!  
oretachi no yume wa naniyori dekkai zo Mighty dream_

_dai donden kaeshi genzai shuukai waraeba  
mune kyun bakuhatsu kyuu kai ura manrui HOOMAA  
kutsuttara bakusui naka hachi jikan nemure  
ohayou taiyou CHAAJI kanryou Go! hashire_

_Mighty girl Mighty girl  
Super ultra oretachi ni dekinai koto nado nannimo nai_

_daremo yamerannai  
Mighty girl  
choukousoku nandai  
Mighty girl  
sou danzen Mighty girl"_

I stopped my song and walked back into the room I was in before, only one thing....I saw the RRBZ!!!!!! I felt my face grow hot as they started clapping.

"Who knew the strong Buttercup could sing?" Butch asked with sarcasm...I was about to snap and as the saying goes 'When I SNAP you'll be the first to go.' I helded back my anger for once and walked over to the bathroom to see Momoko walking out and running over to Brick. I sighed and walked into the bathroom and changed back into my human Kaoru form. I smiled, I was quite happy to be out of my green girly uniform, the green sweatshirt and green sweatpants with a black tanktop underneath was way more comforable. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Butch waiting there, and everyone else was gone.

"What are you doing here Butch?" I asked him as I walked away from the bathroom door and making my way to the exit. Butch answered, but not my question

"Everyone else left for a date, while the professor and Ken left to work on the black light project...now tell me why you are so mad Kaoru...is it because you don't think I love you back....because you should know I do." He said walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, my eyes widened. I struggled to get free but he just ignored me and kissed me cheek.

"Let-me-go...I already told you I hate you!" I yelled finally getting free, but this time he just grabbed my hand and spun me around to look at him. I was about to yell at him but he captured my mouth with his lips.

**Normal Pov.**

Butch wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, waiting for her to respond. But Kaoru was speechless....litteraly. Sure she had a crush on Butch for a while but she never thought he would kiss her to get it out of her. She finally responded and wrapped her arms around Butch's neck deepening the kiss. It lasted for about 30 seconds before Butch pulled away for air and smiled at Kaoru who's face was bright red. He snickered.

"I knew it" He said, Kaoru took her arms away from his neck and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up..." Kaoru said and walked away. But Butch followed her and they saw their friends at the end of the hallway smiling and giggling

Now isn't this a happy ending?

***&^%$#**

**IT SUCKED I KNOW! It was mainly lyrics but it was still good in a way. I haven't written a kissing scene in awhile so I had to write this.**


End file.
